El amor llama dos veces
by Los aretes de media lunaa
Summary: Si me quedo contigo, ¿te quedarías aquí? ¿olvidarías al resto del mundo? Necesito de ti para encontrarme .


**Junio 26.2015**

Suspiró quedamente y apoyó la cabeza en la ventana del auto, afuera llovía, llovía a cantaros, ferozmente como si el universo conspirara para recordarle que su vida no mejoraría, que seguiría hundido en ese hoyo infernal hasta los últimos días de su vida.

Quiso despejar la mente, no pensar por un maldito segundo pero no pudo, la pesadez estaba ahí, junto a él, recargándose sobre sus hombros, quitándole el aliento. Vaciló unos segundos y desvió la mirada, no podía seguir, el aire se le agotaba, el nudo en la garganta se hacía presente y el vacío en el estómago lo acompañaba mientras las fuerzas disminuían a medida que los segundos transcurrían.

Ladeo la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de su madre, esos ojos negros tan profundos que siempre amó, esos ojos que ansió desde niño y que fueron su consuelo muchas tardes de invierno, y tragó duro. No podía quitar sus ojos de aquellos ojos tan suyos, sabía que esa mirada la había visto antes, era tan familiar, tan de él.

Sostuvo aquella mirada aun cuando todas sus fuerzas querían cortar esa conexión, sabía que esos ojos buscaban dentro de él, escrudiñaban cada parte de su alma, cada milímetro de su mente, tratando de descubrir si había alguna forma de aliviar su dolor, más sabían la respuesta, no había nada que pudieran hacer, no era como la vez que un dulce o un beso de buenas noches bastaba para acallar su dolor. Desvió la mirada y la clavó en su mano.

Los segundos parecieron detenerse, la lluvia pareció detenerse y las personas desaparecieron de su alrededor. Su imagen vino a su mente, su hermosa sonrisa dibujada tan perfectamente en su rostro y esos ojos tan verdes, tan vivos, tan suyos tambalearon su mente. ¿Cómo sabes que conociste al amor de tu vida? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que una mujer es la ideal? No podía responder, simplemente lo sabías, había algo dentro de ti que lo gritaba.

Y él lo supo desde que la vio, desde que toco su mano por vez primera, desde que vio sus ojos tan llenos de vida, tan llenos de felicidad, tan llenos de esperanzas, de ganas de luchar, de descubrir el mundo. Lo supo con tan solo tenerla cerca, con el sonido de su voz, por el olor de su cabello, por el sonido de su risa, por como torcía la boca cuando estaba molesta o por como cantaba cuando creía que nadie escuchaba.

Encontraría mil motivos para describir porque era ella. Porque fue ella.

Los ojos comenzaron a inundarse con agua salada, lágrimas, ¿aún quedaban más? Le pareció mezquino pensar eso, para ella hacían falta más, todas sus lágrimas no eran suficientes, todas eran escazas.

Con delicadeza deslizó de su dedo aquel aro del que no podía quitar la vista, el que lo hizo viajar al pasado y traerla a su memoria, sentía una traición arrebatarlo así de su lugar pero los recuerdos lo hundían más y no necesitaba más recordatorios, no necesitaba más, lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Habían tantos recuerdos, tantas imágenes, tanta historia vivida y tanta que faltó por vivir.

Tomó su móvil y marcó aquel número, una, dos, tres, cuatro timbradas y… " _Hola, ahora no puedo atender deja tu mensaje y lo responderé… Cariño si eres tú no olvides que te amo"_

Inuyasha, cariño no hagas eso- pidió con la voz cortada

¿Hacer qué?- tenía la vista fija en su móvil

Lastimarte más mi cielo- respondió nerviosa

No respondió

¿Cariño?- llamó al no tener respuesta

No será necesario que vayas a casa- respondió – Totosai- llamo al chofer

Dígame joven Inuyasha- respondió levantando la vista del timón

Dejaremos a mi madre en su casa

¡Claro que no!- resopló- Aunque no quieras no te dejare solo y es mi última palabra

No tenía fuerzas para pelear con su madre, hubiera deseado tanto haber sido él, haber sido al que se le agotó el tiempo, el que dejó de sentir, tan solo debió ser él el que se hundió en la oscuridad.

Hemos llegado cariño- su madre lo trajo a la realidad.

Bajó del auto y entró a toda prisa, maldijo internamente todo le parecía tan vacío, tan de ella, no era suyo, cada rincón gritaba su nombre, cada maldito lugar aún tenía su aroma, sus detalles.

¿Crees que si me deshago de esta casa sería un miserable?- su voz inundó todo el ambiente

Su madre quedó en shock por unos segundos

Claro que no, es natural todo lo que sientes cariño, pero debes estar seguro antes de hacer cualquier cosa- lo abrazó por detrás

No estoy seguro de nada, salvo de una cosa- respondió con voz rasposa

¿De que estas seguro?

Estoy muerto en vida- sentenció deshaciendo el abrazo

Su madre bajó la cabeza y tragó duro

Esas palabras en ti me resultan tan extrañas, tan impropias de ti- dijo melancólica

¿Quieres que mienta?- solto frio

Su madre negó

Quiero que sufras- sentenció- quiero que llores, que grites, que maldigas y que te derrumbes, que te hagas pedazos

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Quiero todo eso para ti- continuó- Porque cuando te hagas pedazos, estaré aquí para ayudarte a armarte pedazo a pedazo, porque cuando llores y grites estaré aquí para ser tu soporte, quiero que vivas tu sufrimiento

Mamá…-balbuceó

Mi cielo, ya basta, ya fuiste lo suficientemente hombre, ya no hay nadie más aquí, solo estamos los dos, no están ni tu padre ni tu hermano, ni toda esa gente extraña, ya no tienes necesidad de encerrarte en tu cuarto a llorar, hazlo libremente aquí- lo vio a los ojos – Acabas de perder a tu esposa mi amor, a tu otra mitad, al que fue el amor de tu vida hasta hoy.

Su cuerpo se tensó ante las palabras de su madre.

¿Cómo pudo irse?- su voz parecía extinguirse

A veces no todo sale como lo planeamos Inuyasha, a veces vimos la felicidad por un periodo corto de tiempo y de ahí nos toca aprender a vivir sin ella- respondió

Las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presente en sus ojos y las fuerzas se desvanecieron completamente, su cuerpo pesaba, y no podía sostenerse más sobre sus pies, cayó , y sus rodillas amortiguaron el peso , estaba ahí, de rodillas, indefenso, débil, vulnerable, incompleto y sin autorización las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro

¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mierda hice mal?- su voz estaba cargada de dolor

Nada mi cielo, tu no hiciste nada- se tendió a su lado- Ella tan solo se fue

¡NO!- Gritó desesperado - ¡Que me la devuelvan! ¡POR FAVOR! ¿POR FAVOR?- lloró más fuerte- ¡LO SUPLICO DE RODILLAS MAMA, QUE ME LA DEVUELVAN, NO LE DIJE TANTO… POR FAVOR POR FAVOR AUN DEBO DECIRLE ALGO

Su madre lo abrazó más fuerte

Mi cielo… aquí estoy

POR FAVOR … NO LE DIJE QUE LA AMABA, NO SE LO DIJE ESA MAÑANA- lloró desconsoladamente

Ella lo sabía mi vida- respondió

No se lo dije- repitió hecho trizas- se me olvido decírselo

¡Inuyasha!- llamó fuerte – Ella lo sabía, ella fue amada, ella se fue siendo amada, se fue siendo feliz, se fue amada hijo mío, y fue dichosa

No se lo dije… si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho

Su madre lo apretó mucho más fuerte

Ya hijo mío, llora, llora- susurro

Su llanto era desgarrador, retumbaba en cada espacio de la casa, su dolor desgarraba cada milímetro del alma de su madre

No debió irse, no así, me la arrebataron ¡ME LA QUITARON!

Ya no hay más que hacer hijo mío

Con ella también se fue mi vida, mi vida era ella, no hay nada más

Su madre sollozó.

_Flash Back_-

Lo miró dormir un par de minutos, era tan jodidamente guapo y era completamente suyo. Sonrió pícaramente, dudó en si debía o no despertarlo pero al final desistió ese hombre merecía un descanso. Escribió una pequeña nota y la puso a su costado, salió a hurtadillas de la recamara y luego apresuró el paso, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa.

Prendió el radió y tarareó la canción que sonaba, eran las 7:15 de la mañana, jamás salía tan temprano de casa pero esta vez lo valía. Inuyasha se volvería loco cuando viera lo que tenía planeado.

La carretera estaba vacía y eso era estupendo, estaba ansiosa, ya no faltaba mucho por llegar, la farmacia estaba a 10 min. Miró al asiento del copiloto y sonrió ampliamente, ahí estaba la prueba positiva de embarazo solo lo corroboraría con otra y listo, se lo diría a Inuyasha, tan solo rogaba que el pequeño tuviera esos ojos dorados que la volvían loca, volvió a levantar la vista y un auto rojo fue lo último que vio

Despertó y no la encontró un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo hasta que vio su nota: _Te veías tan perfecto durmiendo que no tuve el valor de despertarte. No tardo. Tu esposa que te ama._

Sonrió y miró el reloj 10:30, bajó por algo de comer y prendió la televisión, había ocurrido algún tipo de accidente, no entendió bien pues el teléfono lo distrajo

¿Diga? – preguntó con voz aún adormilada

¿El Señor Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho?- preguntó nerviosa la voz al teléfono

Si- contestó algo fastidiado

¿Es usted esposo de la Señora Camila Stevens?- volvió a preguntar nerviosa la voz al teléfono, tratando de cerciorarse de estar cometiendo algún error

Si- volvió a contestar, el mismo escalofrió que sitió al despertar lo volvió a embargar

Ocurrió un accidente, un tipo que iba conduciendo ebrio…

¿Ella está bien?- interrumpió

Necesitamos que se acerque al hospital estatal

¿Ella está bien?- volvió a interrumpir- ¡CONTESTA!

Ella murió

Su mundo se derrumbó.

_Fin Del Flash Back_

Agosto 01 2016

Suspiró y cerró los ojos fuertemente, estaba agotada, casi sin aliento, a veces se preguntaba porque la vida era tan complicada y tan injusta con quien menos debía. Parecía que se ensañaba con ella, y que solo le esperaban más desgracias. Se levantó sin ganas de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, tan solo con dar tres pasos llegó. Vivía en un cuarto tan pequeño, que a veces se sentía atrapada, asfixiada.

Se sentó en la única silla apolillada que aún podía conservar y trató de estirarse lentamente. Tomó el sobre que estaba sobre la mesa y lo abrió delicadamente, lo leyó un par de veces y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro. Tomó aire y lo cerró.

Todo se complicó desde tu partida mamá- susurró

Se levantó muy despacio y se quitó la camiseta que traía, tenía un agujero por el abdomen pero aún servía para poder dormir. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir una ráfaga de aire frio sobre el .El cuarto permanecía en penumbras, sus ojos ya estaban a acostumbrados a esa oscuridad, sus manos estaban adiestradas, parecían no necesitar de su vista.

Se colocó el pantalón fácilmente, deslizándolo suavemente. Su sujetador fue aún más sencillo de poner, le siguió su blusa, se la abotonó lentamente, como si aquel momento no fuera a acabar. Dio cinco pasos más y llego al lavabo, lo abrió y el agua helada le dio los buenos días a su rostro. Prendió una vela y una tenue luz ilumino la penumbra, peinó su cabello mientras clavaba la vista en su reflejo, aquella imagen no parecía ella. Estaba pálida y agotada, sus ojos chocolates lucían apagados.

Venga ya Kagome, hoy será un buen día- se dijo dulcemente

Hoy sería diferente, había renunciado a sus dos empleos ya que ese mañana comenzaba a trabajar en la empresa de construcción más importante del país. Su sueldo era mayor al que tenía con esos dos empleos y podría respirar con algo más de tranquilidad, quizás y podría tener un desayuno decente.

Hizo una mueca y sopló la vela delicadamente. Tomó sus llaves y un pan duro de la mesa para llevárselo a la boca. Salió presurosa y corrió a la estación de bus.

Su corazón latía ferozmente cuando llegó a la estación, su respiración era cada vez más difícil. Se irguió y la suave brisa acarició su rostro. Miró su reloj 4: 30 de la mañana, estaba con algo de tiempo. El bus llegó vacío y pudo escoger su asiento, la entrada era a las 7 :20 pero su trayecto era de 2 :30 quizás dormiría aunque estaba completamente segura que los nervios se lo impedirían

Llegó a tiempo, mostró su identificación al señor de seguridad que la saludó con una cálida sonrisa. Subió por el ascensor que estaba completamente vacío y llego al décimo piso, su cuerpo se tambaleaba por los nervios y su vista se nublaba.

Buenos días – saludo una voz femenina

Su corazón se detuvo

Bu… buenos días- respondió sin mirarla

Eres la primera en llegar, ¿primer día no es verdad?- preguntó amablemente

Se sonrojó

Me llamo Sango Iguchi- se presentó con una sonrisa

Kagome Higurashi- respondió sin verla a los ojos

Así que tú eres la nueva asistente de Inuyasha- dijo con algo de pesar- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si- contestó automáticamente

Kagome- llamó – Ven conmigo- tiró de su brazo

Caminaron en silencio y entraron a una oficina amplia con un ventanal enorme. Sango escudriño algunas cosas en un armario y se mostraba dudosa, tardó unos minutos y luego se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa

Toma esto- le extendió algunas prendas

La cara de Kagome mostró asombro

Cámbiate en el baño de mi oficina- ordenó amablemente

Kagome obedeció al instante. Casi corrió al baño, se desvistió rápidamente y se colocó lo que le había dado Sango , una blusa de seda blanca, con botones de color plata, una falda negra que se pegaba a sus piernas.

Cuando Sango la vio sonrió ampliamente

Eres hermosa Kagome- respondió con una sonrisa

Ella se sonrojo.

Quiero que sepas que si estás aquí es por tu capacidades, ¿de acuerdo? No importa si vistes una playera o un sastre- hizo una pausa- Te di esta ropa porque no quiero que te sientas menos ni juzgada por la gente de aquí.

Muchas gracias respondió

Kagome mírame- ordenó

Ella obedeció y Sango le regaló una sonrisa cálida

No te dejes derrumbar por nadie aquí ¿de acuerdo?-colocó sus manos en las caderas- Resiste incluso cuando ya no tengas fuerzas.

Los ojos chocolates de Kagome se abrieron de par en par. ¿Por qué le decía esto?

Lo haré- respondió firme

Sango sonrió.

Avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa

Kagome asintió

Kagome, ten esto- le dio unos zapatos negros- Hacen juego – guiñó un ojo

Kagome sonrió y al salir hizo una reverencia. Se dirigió a su cubículo y guardó su ropa, se sentó y suspiro largamente. Sería un día distinto

Tomó de un sorbo su café y saboreó el amargo con mucho detenimiento, como si el tiempo parara, miró su reloj y torció la boca, eran las 8:30 , no tenía ánimos, no quería moverse, no quería da un paso, pero su cuerpo lo venció , caminó hasta dar frente al espejo y observó su reflejo. Su expresión era dura, fría, no se encontraba en aquella imagen. Examinó su atuendo saco, zapatos y pantalón negro, camisa blanca y debatió acerca de la corbata roja, azul… Opto por ninguna y bajo por las escaleras a toda prisa, eran movimientos mecánicos, autómatas

Cariño, ¿llegaras a cenar?

La voz de su madre lo frenó, giró hacia su dirección y la observó, lucía radiante , hermosa

No lo sé- respondió

Haré tu comida favorita- sonrió

Suspiró

Haré lo posible- contesto y salió

Subió al auto y arrancó a toda velocidad hacia la oficina

¿Qué tal amaneció la mujer más hermosa de toda la empresa?- preguntó picaro

Ella rodó los ojos

Sango, ¿aún estas molesta?

No contestó

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Un postre? ¿Más chocolates?- susurró

Sango sonrió

Hoy empieza la nueva asistente de Inuyasha- desvió el tema

¿Hoy?

Le di la muda de ropa que guardo en el armario- continuo

¿y eso porque?- preguntó

Vino vestida con una blusa muy vieja y pantalones desgastados- explico- Tiene una historia dificil

Miroku frunció el ceño

No querías que nadie se burlara de ella- la miró

Sango asintió

Siento que seremos buenas amigas- sonrió

¿Buenas amigas?

Es un presentimiento- encogió los hombros

Miroku le regaló una sonrisa

Todo parecía nuevo, tan perfecto, había sido el cuchicheo de todas las mujeres de la empresa, se sonrojó al imaginar lo terrible que hubiera sido si la hubieran visto con la ropa que traía puesta, se sintió aliviada por unos segundos y luego recordó que no tenía otra ropa más que la que se puso esa mañana. Todas se veían tan bien, tan hermosas, y se sintió mal una vez más. No se podía dar el lujo de gastar el dinero en ropa.

Trató de despejar la cabeza pero fue en vano, no había nada que la hiciera sentir mejor , nada hasta que lo vio.

Entró rápidamente con una expresión de fastidio, sin mirar a nadie ni devolver el saludo, caminó a paso raudo y se encerró de un portazo en su oficina. ¿Él era su jefe? Sintió ganas de orinar del terror que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

¿Pusiste el café en su escritorio?- la voz de su compañera la trajo al mundo real

Aún no entendía porque ese hombre necesitaba dos asistentes

¿Su café?- preguntó

No hizo falta decir más

¡KIKYO!- el grito fue ensordecedor

La mujer corrió a su encuentro. Los minutos fueron eternos, trato de escuchar algo detrás de la puerta pegando su oído contra ella pero a cambio recibió un golpe, la puerta se abrió dejándola caer y a la vista de ambas personas

Retírate Kikyo- ordenó – Y cierra la puerta

Sintió las mejillas arder, sabía que en ese momento ella era un tomate vivo, su corazón latía frenéticamente y sus ojos no se podían desviar de los ojos de aquel hombre, ¿eran ojos dorados? Parecían oro fundido, no parecían reales. Tragó duro

¿Qué demonios hacías detrás de la puerta?- su voz caló en el cuerpo de Kagome

Yo… yo..

¡No balbucees!- reclamó- ¿No te han enseñado a hablar?

Yo. Lo siento- bajó la vista

Mírame cuando te hablo- exigió- ¿Quién demonios eres?

Se sintió palidecer

¿Contestarás?- se enfurecía

Kagome tragó duro, sabía que debía controlarse o rompería a llorar

Su nueva asistente señor

¿y para que estas aquí?- su voz sonó aún más fuerte

Para facilitarle el trabajo señor- respondió sin verlo

¡Cuando te hable mírame a los ojos- exigió- Es cuestión de modales

Kagome alzó la vista y sostuvo su mirada

Si señor- respondío

El corazón de Inuyasha se detuvo unos segundos al conectarse con esos grandes y hermosos ojos chocolates

Hoy te quedarás hasta tarde terminando el papeleo- sentenció fríamente

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron.

Si señor- respondió

Mañana a primera hora mi café debe estar aquí- señalo la mesa de su oficina- Ahora largo de aquí, espero seas de utilidad

Si señor – respondió dado la vuelta y saliendo

Salió presurosa y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Kikyo quien parecía gozar del momento, tomó asiento y limpió el rastro de lágrimas que comenzaban a aarecer.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y la puerta se abrió.

Tú- la señalo Inuyasha- Quiero algo de sushi- ordenó

Si señor- respondió sin verlo

Lo antes posible- rezongó y se volvió a encerrar de un portazo.

Kagome suspiró y contuvo la necesidad de llorar. Tomó la lista de restaurantes que le gustaban al jefe y ordenó, apenas dijo para quien era el pedido el hombre al teléfono dijo que tardarían menos de diez minutos. Colgó y se sintió vacía. Desenvolvió la mitad del pan duro que no comió por la mañana y se metió un pedazo a la boca.

La tarde transcurrió lentamente, sin percances, el reloj dio las cuatro y todos se despedían para luego irse, dieron las cinco y ya no quedaba casi nadie, suspiró y vio la pila de papeles que aún le quedaban por terminar y se sintió desdichada. Tomó su móvil y marcó el número de memoria, una timbrada, dos timbradas…

¿Diga?- contestó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

¡Kaede! – exclamo emocionada - soy yo Kagome

¡Mi niña!- la mujer exclamo al borde del llanto- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Estas de camino?

Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta

No Kaede no podré- contuvo las lágrimas- ¿Cómo esta él?- su voz se hizo un hilo

Estable corazón, ya lo sabes, no hay mejoría pero tampoco empeora- contesto dulcemente

Todo saldrá bien Kaede, él mejorará- respondió- yo lo sé

Hubo silencio

Lo hará- respondió la mujer

Me esfuerzo día y noche por eso- las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro-

Lo sé cariño, ambos lo sabemos, tenías dos empleos para poder pagar la clínica

Kaede- las fuerzas cada vez se desvanecían más- Perdóname por no poder estar ahí

No hay nada que perdonar niña tonta- dijo dulcemente- tu trabajas todo el día por tu hermanito menor y eso lo entendemos y apreciamos los dos

Es que…- sollozó- Los extraño tanto

Estamos contigo en espíritu mi niña y tú con nosotros

Les prometo que iré a verlos – sollozó más fuerte- ¿Puedes darle un beso a Sota de m parte?

Como todas las noches

Te quiero- respondió

Y nosotros a ti.- la llamada finalizó

Las horas pasaron hasta que dieron las 10 de la noche y la puerta del despacho se abrió

¿Aún no acabas?- preguntó

Me faltan 10 archivos aún señor- contestó con la vista fija en el ordenador

Inuyasha mostró asombro, había avanzado rápido

Mañana lo terminas, ve a casa- ordenó - No quiero a nadie aquí- dio media vuelta y salió del lugar

Si señor- contestó mientras rápidamente guardaba todo

La única luz prendida era la suya, tomó sus cosas apagó su lámpara y salió del lugar, bajo presurosa por las escaleras y prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta

¡Hey señorita!- llamo el guardia de seguridad

Kagome volteo a verlo y le mostro su identificación, el guardia le dedicó una sonrisa

No señorita- dando a entender que no requería ver la identificación- Afuera llueve a cantaros no salga corriendo que resbalará- informó- ¿Le pido un taxi?

Kagome negó amablemente y le sonrió. Qué más quisiera ella pero el dinero le alcanzaba para el pasaje del autobús a casa y nada más. Salió y su cuerpo se escarapeló al encontrarse con la lluvia, sentía como cada milímetro de ella se empapaba de agua fría, decidió comenzar a andar rápido pues la estación quedaba a 10 cuadras del lugar cuando una vocecita la detuvo

Disculpe- llamó

Kagome giro y vio a un niño pelirrojo de unos cuatro o tres años de edad descalzo

¿Estas perdido?- preguntó con el corazón encogido

El pequeño negó

¿Tiene algo de comida?- preguntó mientras sobaba su estomago

¿no has comido nada hoy?- preguntó al borde del llanto

El pequeño negó y su corazón se estrujo aún más

Ven- lo tomó en brazos ante el miedo del pequeño- no te lastimaré- aseguró

Cruzaron a la acera de en frente y entraron a una panadería

Buenas noches- saludo y coloco el dinero sobre la mesa

Buenas noches – salud el hombre que miró al niño de mala gana

¿Cuánto pan me alcanza con este dinero?- pregunto

El hombre lo observó y sonrió burlón

Tres panes- contestó

Démelos- pidió aún amable

El hombre tomó el dinero de mala gana y fue por el pan

Kagome miró al pequeño unos segundos y le sonrió

Me llamo Kagome- dijo

Soy Shippo- respondió

El hombre los miró y refunfuño

Tenga- le dio la bolsa con los tres panes

Gracias- respondio Kagome como una sonrisa

Si si.. Necesito que se vayan, ya cerrare – dijo fríamente

Kagome tomo la bolsa y salió a la lluvia nuevamente le dio la bolsa de pan al pequeño y lo cubrió con la blusa que traía puesta en la mañana

¿Dónde vives?

El pequeño la miró asustado y salió corriendo dejándola sola mientras ella lo llamaba

No quise asustarte- susurró

Vio su reloj 10:30 llegaría muy tarde a casa y ahora más que debía ir a pie, frotó sus ojos para tratar de desaparecer el rastro de lágrimas y empezó a andar, cuando pasó por la estación de autobuses la imagen del pequeño rondó su mente y sonrió por lo menos ese niño hoy tendría algo que llevarse a la boca, siguió andando mientras el cansancio se apoderaba de ella, parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a quedarse dormida, no había autos por el camino que tomó, la carretera estaba vacía, contaba sus pasos mientras sentía como la lluvia se colaba hasta sus pulmones y sus ojos cada vez se cerraban más.

¡Hey!- una voz la hizo dar meda vuelta

Su corazón se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con esos ojos dorados

¿Qué demonios haces?- Salió del auto y la cubrió con su saco , la tomo en brazos y la cargo hasta el asiento del copiloto- ¿Acaso quieres matarte?

No podía responder, estaba tan cansada

Inuyasha la examinó estaba empapada y con las mejillas rojas, le daría fiebre, cerró la puerta y se montó en el auto, había visto toda la escena, el niño, la panadería y como comenzó a caminar, la siguió para cerciorarse de que tomara un taxi pero cuando vio su rumbo entendió que iba a la estación de buses y cuando pasó de largo la estación algo lo descolocó.

Hay que ser muy tacaño para no querer pagar un boleto de autobús- soltó fanfarrón y algo indignado

Los ojos chocolates se inundaron de lágrimas y buscaron los suyos , la rabia que corría por todo su cuerpo la mataría de un infarto, pero no podía estallar necesitaba el empleo sin embargo las lágrimas corrieron por todo su rostro asombrando al ojidorado. Los segundos parecieron eternos

Yo… gasté todo lo que tenía- respondió en un sollozo aún más fuerte- no tenía mucho pero alguien lo necesitaba más que yo- su llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte

Inuyasha solo atinó a abrazarla y a sentirse un completo idiota

Calma, por favor no llores- decía mientras acariciaba u melena azabache

Se sitió tan imbécil que quería que la tierra lo tragara, la pobre chica solo tenía para su boleto de autobús y aún así le dio comida al pequeño, su corazón se estrujo

Ya no llores- repitió aunque ya no habían sollozos- No nos hemos presentado dijo sin deshacer el abrazo – Soy inuyasha Taisho

Kagome estaba tan cómoda en su pecho sintiendo el latir de su corazón que olvido por completo que lo estaba empapando.

Kagome- respondió con un ligero bostezo

Inuyasha sonrió ante el gesto de la muchacha, parecía una niña pequeña e indefensa. Inuyasha deshizo el abrazo con pesar y para su asombro se dio con una Kagome completamente dormida

Hey Kagome… ¿Hola?

Y ahora donde demonios vivía Kagome.


End file.
